From Tokyo To London : Another World
by myssena
Summary: Comment une seule lettre a-t-elle pu mettre la vie de Tatsuki dessus-dessous ? Lorsqu'apparait un tout autre univers, fait de peur et de mensonges, et quand le pire prédateur qui soit veut vous mettre la main dessus, comment en sortir indemne ? Rating M pour hentaï ! UA !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Et non, je ne possède pas Bleach, tous les personnages qui apparaîtront dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de Kubo. (Sinon y'a belle lurette que la cruche rousse à forte poitrine serait morte, ouep). Le monde dans lequel se passe l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, il ne s'agit que du monde actuel. Idem pour les différentes espèces, elles font l'objet de légendes depuis la nuit des temps.

Rating : T

Couple : Tatsuki x Grimmjow (Non non, vous avez bien lu.)

J'attends bien évidemment des review, pour savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, si vous avez des conseils à me donner, des critiques (qui seront les bienvenues si elles s'avèrent constructives), etc. Ceci est la première fic que je publie sur FF net, que je publie tout court en fait. Ceci n'est qu'un opening à ce qui va suivre, beaucoup de blabla, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez =)

_Tatsuki,_

_J'espère que pour toi, tout va bien. Pour ma part, ça y est, je suis installé à Londres, sur le campus universitaire, à même pas cinq minutes de la faculté de langues. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'irais étudier la langue anglaise, qui plus est en Angleterre, je n'y aurais pas cru. Je n'ai pas le mal du pays, mais inutile de te cacher que Karakura me manque horriblement. Ma famille me manque, Chad me manque… Tu me manques. Et je suis là, comme un vieux, à ressasser de tas de vieux souvenirs. Les nombreuses fois où tu m'as battu au karaté, l'unique victoire que j'ai su décrocher face à toi, mon abandon des arts martiaux juste après ça. Nos années de lycée, tous les fous rires qu'on a pu avoir. Il y a aussi eu des périodes sacrément chiantes. Tu te souviens de ce crétin de Don Kanonji ? Qu'est-ce que Mizuiro et Asano ont pu m'emmerder avec ce con. Mais mine de rien, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais encore y être. _

_Enfin bref, tout ça pour te demander quelque chose. Dans l'enveloppe, il n'y avait pas que cette lettre. Il y a aussi un billet d'avion pour un vol direct Tokyo – Londres, pour le 28 du mois. Etant donné que tu as abandonné la fac d'anglais au bout de la deuxième année, et que tu n'as pas encore trouvé de boulot, je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à venir. Bien évidemment, je t'interdis de décliner mon invitation, j'ai beaucoup trop besoin de te voir. Je t'attendrai donc au terminal Sud, à l'heure de ton arrivée._

_A très bientôt. Ichigo._

Tatsuki Arisawa ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Même au bout de trois lectures, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa main droite, tremblante, alla chercher dans l'enveloppe de papier kraft le fameux billet d'avion mentionné dans la lettre de son ami. Venant d'Ichigo, on aurait pu croire à une blague, mais non. Sur ce coup-ci, il n'avait pas plaisanté. Dans ses mains se trouvait bien un billet de la compagnie aérienne British Airways, daté au 28 septembre, à son nom. Quant au cachet de la poste, il datait du 15, et on était le… 27. Mince. Mais que font les facteurs, bon sang ?

Et puis au diable les facteurs, elle irait se plaindre plus tard. Les yeux plein d'étoiles, comme les mômes, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait un vol pour Londres, qui plus est qu'elle n'avait pas à payer ! Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire offrir les choses, mais quand on est chômeuse, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde de se payer la traversée du globe en avion. Elle n'avait pas vu Ichigo Kurosaki depuis bientôt deux mois, aucune obligation scolaire ou professionnelle ne la retenait au Japon, autant en profiter. Les jérémiades continuelles d'Orihime commençaient à sérieusement lui prendre la tête, tout ça parce que son « Kurosaki-kun » avait décidé de faire sa vie plutôt que de rester dans sa chambre à se tourner les pouces. Mais passons. Mentalement, Tatsuki passa en revue ce qu'elle avait à faire avant de partir. Prévenir son entourage ? Pas vraiment nécessaire. Démarches administratives ? Elle avait son billet d'avion, son passeport faisait également office d'autorisation de sortie du territoire, donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là. En fait, elle avait juste à boucler sa valise, et à se présenter à l'aéroport le lendemain, tout en s'armant de patience.

Réfléchissant, faisant les cent pas tout en usant le tapis de son minuscule salon, une pensée traversa son esprit. Prévenir son ami qu'elle acceptait son invitation serait plutôt judicieux. Après tout, elle se voyait mal arriver à Londres Gatwick en se demandant ce qu'elle avait à faire. Rapidement, l'ordinateur démarra, de même que le logiciel de messagerie, et Tatsuki se contenta d'un mot rapide.

_Ichigo,_

_Bien sûr que je viendrai. Même si, par pur esprit de contradiction, il serait tentant de ne pas le faire. Trêve de plaisanterie, les facteurs sont vraiment payés à rien foutre, et pour preuve ton courrier n'est arrivé qu'aujourd'hui. Ce qui me laisse tout juste le temps de faire ma valise, dormir, et prendre l'avion. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, ton invitation était vraiment inattendue, donc je vais juste dire que j'ai hâte de te revoir. _

_A bientôt. Tatsuki._

C'était bien beau de confirmer sa venue, maintenant elle avait du pain sur la planche avant son départ. L'horloge affichait 15h. Ce qui lui laissait le temps de préparer ses affaires, se préparer quelque chose à manger, et passer la soirée à ne rien faire. Après s'être rendue dans sa chambre, c'est lentement qu'elle en fit le tour, nombre d'objets lui rappelant certaines périodes de sa vie d'adolescente. Comme par exemple cette photo d'elle, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida et Chad, qui trônait sur sa table de nuit, à côté de la lampe de chevet. Souvenir de ses années de lycée, durant lesquelles elle n'était rien d'autre que Tatsuki, l'élève studieuse, parfaite déléguée de classe et amie fidèle. Les temps avaient bien changé.

Accroché au mur, au dessus de la tête du lit, un poster représentant un quelconque groupe de rock japonais, dont elle avait été voir le concert à Tokyo juste après la fin du lycée. Le début pour elle d'une nouvelle ère, d'une véritable passion pour la musique, notamment en japonais et anglais, d'où une certaine envie de se rendre à Londres, point de passage obligé pour les groupes ayant une certaine notoriété. Reposant contre le même mur, déposée sur un ampli, une guitare électrique plus que tape-à-l'œil, noir de jais, régulièrement nettoyée, astiquée, accordée. Probablement ce qui avait le plus d'importance aux yeux de Tatsuki, côté matériel. Elle avait travaillé dur, comme livreuse de journaux, pour finalement se l'offrir à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, et avait appris à en jouer en autodidacte.

Jetés négligemment sur le vieux bureau en bois, quelques livres en langue anglaise, vieilles réminiscences de ses deux années de faculté, au terme desquelles elle avait purement et simplement renoncé à l'idée de passer ses journées assise sur les bancs de la fac. Au moins sur ce plan là, Ichigo aura été plus doué qu'elle. Secrètement, elle rêvait de faire de la musique son métier, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Elle n'en resterait pas moins une amatrice douée d'un certain talent.

Mais l'heure tourne. Déposant sa valise grande ouverte sur son lit, Tatsuki ouvrit son armoire, pleine à craquer de vêtements assez originaux. Essentiellement dans des tons sombres, coloris noir, rouge, violet, parfois une touche de blanc. Hauts à manches courtes, longues, à motifs symétriques et asymétriques, à épingles, aux écrits anarchiques, et autres. Et des jeans tout aussi excentriques. En bout de rangée, sur la gauche, quelques robes typiquement gothiques et les chaussures assorties. Sur une étagère, pliés, ses uniformes de lycéenne studieuse, personnage à jamais disparu, ayant fait place à une véritable excentrique. Mais mentalement demeurait la Tatsuki qui savait garder la tête sur les épaules et ne pas prendre de décisions à la légère. Intérieurement, elle avait su rester la même.

Rapidement se forma une pile de cintres au sol, tandis que les T-shirt, pantalons, robes, chaussures, dictionnaires japonais-anglais et nécessaire de toilette, et quelques autres choses venaient remplir la légère valise qui, désormais, n'était plus si légère que ça. D'autre part, pour être certaine de ne rien oublier, elle glissa dans un sac en bandoulière noir son portefeuille, qui contenait entre autres sa carte bancaire, son passeport, une liste de numéros de téléphone utiles en Grande-Bretagne, puis son téléphone portable, sa carte d'embarquement, la lettre d'Ichigo qu'elle avait entre temps relu une bonne dizaine de fois. Son téléphone portable s'ajouta rapidement à cette liste exhaustive. D'autre part, ne pouvant se séparer ainsi de sa chère guitare, celle-ci se retrouva soigneusement rangée dans sa housse, les fermetures Eclair condamnées par un solide cadenas.

Rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale du salon. 18h. Trois heures pour faire ses bagages, il n'y a qu'une fille pour prendre autant de temps. Après avoir avalé une boîte de raviolis, quelque chose de beaucoup moins réjouissant l'attendait. Inutile de se demander ce qu'il y avait à faire pour son dernier soir au Japon, la moindre des choses était de se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents, ce qu'elle fit. Aussi forte puisse-t-elle être, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à leur pierre tombale, dans ce cimetière, seule vivante, de silencieuses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ayant succombés l'année précédente dans un terrible accident de la route, l'horrible nouvelle avait plongé leur fille unique dans une profonde tristesse, et beaucoup de frustration. Tout comme Ichigo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le reprocher de ne pas avoir su ressentir le danger, et les avoir empêché de prendre la route ce soir d'hiver. La musique était le seul moyen d'exorciser sa peine, de la faire se terrer tout au fond de son âme, pour que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne ressurgisse à nouveau et face voler en éclat le peu d'équilibre que la jeune femme avait retrouvé après ça. Sa famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux, et depuis ça, jour après jour, elle luttait, pour ne pas se laisser ronger par les remords, pour ne pas se retrouver dans le même état qu'Ichigo à la mort de sa mère, dix ans plus tôt. Il lui fallait rester forte, pour eux, pour elle. Surtout pour elle. Ne pas se laisser enchaîner par les démons du passé. Avancer sans jamais se retourner. Tourner la page, l'arracher. Aller de l'avant.

A la hâte, elle regagna son appartement, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser sombrer dans la déprime. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et resta longtemps ainsi, allongée sur le dos, songeuse, sans pour autant parvenir à s'endormir. Se retournant tantôt vers le mur, tantôt vers la fenêtre, lassée de ne pas trouver le sommeil, elle finit par se redresser, passant une main dans sa longue chevelure d'ébène, avant de la laisser retomber dans son dos, et de se relever, à une heure du matin. Son avion décollait à 7h, et avec les nombreux contrôles de sécurité dus au plan Vigipirate, pour être dans les temps, il lui fallait être à Tokyo deux heures plus tôt. Inutile de continuer à flemmarder, Tatsuki se leva tout en s'étirant bruyamment, chercha une tenue décente parmi le peu de fringues qu'elle avait laissé dans son armoire, et opta pour un T-shirt à l'effigie du groupe Skillet, pour un jean noir tout simple, et des chaussures en toile noire. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et son piercing au labret droit, elle ôta soigneusement les épingles plantées dans la languette, qui feraient très certainement sonner les détecteurs de métaux, entraînant ainsi recherche d'objets interdits ou dangereux dans le sac à main, fouille au corps, et surtout un vrai retard.

Toujours dans cette même optique de gagner du temps, à 2h du matin la jeune femme déjeuna, ou bien dîna, qu'importe, un repas au milieu de la nuit ne porte pas de nom. Au mieux, un casse-croûte, constitué donc de quelques carrés de chocolat parfumé à la menthe, restes d'une tablette qui traînait par là, ainsi que de quelques cookies, trouvés eux aussi dans le placard de la cuisine. S'en suivit une séance de zapping devant la télé, pour finalement arriver à 3h du matin sans rien à faire. A part appeler la compagnie de taxis, ce qui fut chose faite dix minutes plus tard, et l'heure suivante, elle était en route pour l'aéroport de Tokyo.

Note pour l'avenir : Trouver un autre conducteur qu'un chauffeur de taxis, les tarifs sont vraiment exorbitants. Ses bagages enfin installés dans un chariot, un rapide coup d'œil aux multiples écrans présents dans le hall de départ lui indiqua de se rendre à un guichet d'enregistrement qui, par le plus grand des hasards, se trouvait déjà dans son champ de vision. Cependant, après dix minutes de débat et d'argumentation vaine auprès de l'employée de la compagnie, sa guitare se retrouva, avec sa lourde valise, en soute. Ce n'était pas une tragédie en soit, c'était simplement frustrant. Une demi-heure plus tard, les contrôles de sécurité passés, Tatsuki Arisawa disposait encore d'une heure pour trouver sa porte d'embarquement. Et pour son plus grand désarroi, en pleine errance au niveau des boutiques détaxées, la porte 93 demeurait introuvable. Surtout, ne pas céder à la panique, il y a toujours une solution.

Après avoir observé les gens autour d'elle, l'un deux retint son attention. Un excentrique aux cheveux rouges et au front tatoué, qui avait enregistré ses bagages au même guichet qu'elle. Sauf erreur de sa part, il devait donc lui aussi prendre le vol en direction de Londres. A vue de nez, ils devaient tout deux avoir le même âge. Autant y aller au culot. Elle se planta donc devant lui, désinvolte.

« Excuse moi, est-ce que tu sais où est la porte d'embarquement pour le vol à destination de Londres ? J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce terminal, je suis un peu perdue. »

Dans un premier temps, son interlocuteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et observa lui-même les divers panneaux à la recherche de celui qui indiquait la porte 93. Tête en l'air qu'il était, il avait perdu toute notion du temps en faisant le tour des boutiques, au risque de manquer son vol. Lorsqu'enfin, ce maudit numéro fit son apparition à l'autre bout du hall.

« A l'autre bout. Viens, on va rater l'avion si on reste ici, l'embarquement prend du temps. »

Ni une ni deux, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent rapidement jusqu'au guichet d'embarquement, et, durant l'attente, firent connaissance. Renji Abarai, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait. D'origine japonaise, résidant en Angleterre depuis dix ans, il était parfaitement bilingue. Une partie de sa famille habitait toujours au Japon, où il revenait chaque été. Cependant, pour des raisons familiales, il n'avait pas pu rentrer en Grande-Bretagne plus tôt, et, à son grand malheur, avait déjà manqué une partie de son semestre de fac. A l'écoute du mot « Université », la jeune femme déchanta. Décidemment, tout le monde faisait des études supérieures, de nos jours. Et elle faisait parti de cette minorité qui avait renoncé avant même d'avoir décroché un diplôme. Motif de son propre voyage en Europe ? Une visite à un ami. Ce qui était vrai, inutile de mentionner son incapacité à suivre des cours comme tout le monde.

Enfin à bord de l'avion, Tatsuki prit place au niveau du hublot, et, comme la procédure le voulait, glissa son sac sous le siège face à elle. Renji fit de même, prenant place à côté d'elle. Les discussions en tout genre s'enchaînèrent encore deux heures, et ils se découvrirent bon nombre de points communs. Une passion pour le rock, un fort caractère, l'anticonformisme, début d'une liste non exhaustive. Peu de temps après, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, Tatsuki finit enfin par s'endormir, bercée par les vibrations du Boeing, lancé à 800km/h dans la stratosphère. Rien ne vint perturber son sommeil. Ni le gamin derrière elle qui, de temps à autre, mettait un coup de pied dans son siège ni l'hôtesse de l'air qui passait toutes les heures avec son chariot dans le but de vendre aux passagers des denrées alimentaires en tout genre à un prix horrifiant. En apparence, elle dormait paisiblement. En apparence seulement …


	2. Chapter 2

Fic : From Tokyo to London : Another world

Chapitre : 2

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas, tous les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo !

Salut ! Je me doute bien que les quelques personnes qui m'ont lue il y a deux ans doivent être surprises de voir que je publie la suite de cette fic que j'avais abandonnée. Dans un premier temps, je n'avais pas de réelles idées pour rédiger la suite, s'en est suivi une panne d'ordinateur, et quelques problèmes d'ordre personnel (aucune inspiration au cours de cette année 2010/2011, elle fut un fiasco). L'idée de reprendre l'écriture de cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, et les grandes vacances – et la fin du bac – approchant, je me suis lancée. Qui plus est, vos quelques review m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, et ont achevé de me donner l'envie de reprendre, merci !

J'ai changé le rating, le passant de T à M. Considérez donc que des hentaï seront à venir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Où pouvait-elle donc se trouver ? La jeune femme, se tenant au milieu d'un espace inconnu, lança des regards autour d'elle. Le sol semblait fait de goudron, les murs sur sa gauche et sur sa droite étaient rapprochés, l'éclairage était faible. La brune leva les yeux, un ciel sombre sans nuage occupa alors son champ de vision. Une ruelle sombre. Mais comment avait-elle pu atterrir ici ? Elle avait beau chercher une réponse à cette interrogation, elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité la plus totale de se l'expliquer. Pas une personne aux alentours, pas un son ne résonnant à ses oreilles. Tatsuki commença alors à arpenter la rue, à la recherche d'une échappatoire quelconque à cet environnement si calme qu'il en était étouffant. Mais à chaque nouveau pas, elle ne semblait pas se rapprocher d'une issue. S'apprêtant à appeler à l'aide, elle se figea à l'entente de paroles, prononcée près de son oreille, sur un léger ton de menace : « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. » Le temps qu'elle fasse volte-face, l'auteur de ces propos avait disparu. Incrédule, Tatsuki se risqua à crier quelque chose, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, l'entraînant dans une effrayante sensation de chute.

Renji, assis à ses côtés, lui attrapa les épaules et la secoua doucement afin de la sortir de ce qui semblait être un cauchemar. Les marmonnements incompréhensibles de la jeune femme l'avaient alerté. Alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour elle, sa camarade de vol rouvrit les yeux, laissant deviner un regard paniqué.

« Calme toi, tout va bien … A quoi est-ce que tu pouvais donc rêver pour te retrouver dans un tel état ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout en relâchant doucement son emprise.

La brune ne réagit pas immédiatement, encore sous le choc de ces songes qui semblaient pourtant si réels lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait signifier ? Comment ça, elle ignorait dans quoi elle s'embarquait ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle retrouve un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normales. Ce n'était qu'un rêve … C'est du moins ce dont elle tentait de se persuader. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était rejoindre son ami quelques temps, rien ne lui arriverait. Elle soupira, et daigna enfin répondre à son voisin.

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange … J'étais seule dans une longue rue sombre, quelqu'un m'a parlé, et le sol s'est écroulé sous moi … Ca n'a aucun sens … »

Tâchant de se sortir ces images de l'esprit, elle récupéra la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la tablette face à elle, et en bu la moitié d'une traite. Faire ce genre de rêve l'insupportait. Cela lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà eu avant la mort de ses parents, elle avait constamment cette impression désagréable que quelque chose allait arriver. De fait, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un rêve perturbant, il lui était impossible d'être sereine pendant un temps. Qu'importe …

« Dis-moi, Renji, tu sais dans combien de temps on atterrira à Londres ?

- Tu as dormi longtemps, on devrait arriver là-bas dans une heure, à 10 heures, heure locale. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui … C'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un stupide rêve. »

Une heure plus tard, enfin, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Londres Gatwick, une secousse permettant aux passagers de remarquer que le train d'atterrissage était entré en contact avec la piste. Les deux japonais discutèrent tout en quittant l'appareil, passèrent les douanes après une bonne demi-heure d'attente et se retrouvèrent enfin sur le territoire britannique, rejoints rapidement par leurs bagages. Après que Renji lui eut fait un topo rapide sur les taux de change, la jeune femme s'arrêta quelques minutes dans un kiosque situé dans le vaste hall de l'aéroport, afin de récupérer une carte prépayée pour téléphone portable, ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes. Une fois son téléphone passé sur le réseau anglais – ce qui lui permettrait alors de passer ses appels à moindre coût –, son camarade étudiant lui donna son propre numéro de portable, afin qu'elle puisse le joindre en cas de nécessité. Ce geste toucha Tatsuki, qui ne connaissait quasiment personne dans ce pays si éloigné du sien.

A 11 heures, la japonaise se retrouva seule au milieu de tous les voyageurs du hall Sud, Renji ayant repris le train en direction de Londres. Elle, attendait toujours qu'on vienne la récupérer. Sa guitare dans le dos et sa lourde valise trainant derrière elle, elle se décida finalement à sortir de l'aéroport, s'alluma une cigarette, tira une longue taffe qui lui fit un bien réel après la panique qui l'avait saisie durant le vol. Cette dizaine d'heures dans tabac ne l'avait pas franchement aidée. Une fois sa cigarette terminée, elle sortit son téléphone portable, et tenta de joindre son ami. Aucune réponse. Deuxième cigarette. Second appel, toujours aucune réponse. Troisième cigarette, qu'enfin son ami décrocha son propre combiné.

« Allô, Ichigo ?

- Ouais ?

- C'est Tatsuki ! Tu sais, ton amie d'enfance qui t'attend depuis plus d'une heure à Gatwick !

- Oups, merde …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai pas mal de trucs à régler actuellement, merde, j'suis désolé, j'ai totalement oublié que je devais te récupérer ! Entre la fac et mon job étudiant je sais plus où donner de la tête !

- Toi t'es un cas … Attend que je te chope. Bon, et comment je fais, moi ?

- Je vais plus avoir le temps de venir, tu peux prendre le train jusqu'au centre-ville ?

- Ca doit pouvoir se faire … Je t'envoie un sms pour te dire à quelle heure j'arriverai. A plus ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle raccrocha. Quelle idée de la laisser se débrouiller pour rejoindre la ville… Elle qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Europe ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait guère le temps de pester. Attrapant à nouveau la poignée de sa valise, elle traversa le hall en sens inverse, repérant l'endroit où s'était évaporé Renji vingt minutes plus tôt. Une fois l'escalier menant au quai du « Gatwick Express » remarqué, la jeune femme s'y rendit, dévala les marches, pris son billet et monta dans la rame qui se trouvait déjà à quai, dans laquelle elle retrouva, heureux hasard, Renji Abaraï. Celui-ci lui adressa un large sourire et vint à sa rencontre, tandis que le train démarrait et prenait de la vitesse.

« Ton ami ne devait pas venir te chercher ?

- M'en parle pas, il serait tellement débordé entre la fac et son boulot qu'il a réussi à oublier.

- En effet, ça craint ! Et là tu te rends où ?

- Au centre-ville, Ichigo doit me récupérer là-bas. »

Tatsuki envoya d'ailleurs un sms à l'intéressé, lui indiquant qu'elle arriverait à midi pile. Une fois encore le rouge eut l'amabilité d'indiquer à la japonaise la station à laquelle elle devait descendre, et ils se dirent au revoir pour de bon, cette fois-ci. _Allons à la rencontre de la capitale anglaise !. _La curiosité et le goût de la nouveauté prenant le pas sur tout le reste, elle grimpa les marches qui la séparaient de la rue, se mêlant au flot de londoniens qui allaient dans le même sens qu'elle. Au haut des marches, enfin, elle reconnut cette tignasse rousse qu'elle avait côtoyée durant tant d'années, à l'autre bout du globe. Bien que l'envie de l'assomer pour l'avoir laissée dans la merde soit forte, elle l'interpella en japonais, pouvant crier toutes les bêtises qui lui passaient par l'esprit sans que personne ne la comprenne. Le rouquin vint à sa rencontre, lui aussi rayonnant, et serra son amie dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir après tout ce temps ! Encore navré pour les transports.

- Ouais, comme tu dis, c'est bon de te revoir ! Ca faisait une paie ! Puis bordel, les dix heures d'avion et le train je les aurai sentis passer, ça m'a tuée ! »

Ichigo, bien que compatissant, ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui incita Tatsuki à se détacher de lui et à lui donner un coup violent dans les côtes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire le plus grand. Cette-fois ci, c'est la brune qui sourit. Malgré le temps et la distance, leur complicité était restée indemne. Tout en marchant jusqu'à la cité universitaire, les deux jeunes adultes se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécu, chacun de leur côté, ces deux derniers mois. Ichigo attaquait sa troisième année de fac, travaillait à mi-temps à côté pour se préparer à l'après-fac, comptait retourner voir sa famille au mois de décembre, à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Quant à Tatsuki, elle avait arrêté la fac depuis trois mois, dire qu'elle était chômeuse n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Travailleuse précaire était une meilleure appellation, en effet, l'ex-étudiante travaillait en intérim afin de subvenir à ses besoins, et s'était constitué quelques économies qui pourraient bien lui servir. Toujours personne dans sa vie, et une réelle nécessité de changer d'air qui s'étaient peu à peu imposée à elle. Depuis le décès de ses parents, elle n'avait pas entrepris grand-chose. Sa tante avait mis à sa disposition l'un des studios dont elle était propriétaire, ce qui permettait à la jeune femme de ne pas avoir de loyer trop conséquent à payer, mais les faits sont là. Elle ne faisait rien de sa vie. Son séjour à Londres lui donnerait probablement l'occasion de faire le point.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'anecdotes allant de l'histoire sérieuse à la vanne douteuse, la cité universitaire était enfin visible. Quelques mètres et deux étages plus haut, et l'étudiant put enfin montrer à son amie le studio dans lequel il était installé. Un intérieur plutôt fonctionnel : un canapé, un clic-clac deux places, espace de travail dont une table recouverte de livres de cours et de documents en tout genre, espace cuisine, salle de bains. Une fois le tour du propriétaire effectué, les bagages furent négligemment déposés dans un coin de la pièce. La brune retira ses chaussures, et se vautra de tout son long sur le clic-clac déplié. Entre son manque de sommeil et le décalage horaire, son périple et la traversée de Londres l'avaient achevée. Sans se faire prier, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, et ne se réveilla qu'à 19h.

Sortant de sa léthargie, elle remarqua qu'Ichigo était absent. Probablement occupé à la fac ou à son travail, elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ses horaires d'absence avant de s'endormir. Soit, tant pis. Après s'être longuement étirée, elle se releva afin de ranger ses vêtements dans le coin de penderie que son ami lui avait libéré. Tout en défaisant ses bagages, elle mit quelques éléments vestimentaires de côté. Londres avait ravivé la flamme, pour une fois elle avait envie de vivre, de sortir, et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire. Cette ville avait tant de choses à lui faire découvrir, qu'elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation. Une fois la plus grande partie de ses affaires rangée, elle troqua ses chaussures plates contre une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis, garda son slim noir et y ajouta quelques chaînettes métalliques prises dans les passants, passa un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir. S'armant d'un stylo et d'une feuille blanche, elle laissa un mot à l'attention de son ami.

_Ichigo,_

_Ne sachant pas à quelle heure tu rentreras, j'ai décidé de sortir découvrir les alentours. Préviens-moi quand tu seras de retour. J'ai pris ton double de clés._

_Tatsuki._

Sur le meuble près de l'entrée se trouvait un double des clés de l'appartement, dont elle se saisit. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir lui permis de s'assurer que ses quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient redonné une mine de vivante. Une paire de mèches de cheveux lui retombaient négligemment dans la figure, comme à l'accoutumée, et ses cheveux ne demandaient pas d'être brossés. Sans attendre davantage, elle passa la porte d'entrée, prit soin de la verrouiller à double tour, et descendit les rangées de marches qui la séparaient de la rue. A une heure pareille, les axes autour de la cité universitaire étaient presque déserts. Des étudiants rentraient de cours, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui semblaient ressortir pour la nuit. L'ancienne étudiante se souvenait de la charge de travail qu'elle-même avait lorsqu'elle était à l'université. Son travail personnel nécessitait qu'elle veille tard le soir, sa vie sociale se faisant de plus en plus inexistante, et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait préféré arrêter d'aller à la fac. Les études longues, voire les études tout court, n'étaient pas faites pour elle. Les emplois auxquels elle pouvait prétendre avec un diplôme supérieur ne lui convenaient pas. En clair, le monde dans lequel elle avait tenté de rentrer n'était pas du tout fait pour elle.

En une quinzaine de minutes, elle arriva enfin au centre-ville, où elle était passée en début d'après-midi même. Les grandes avenues londoniennes étaient encore bien fréquentées alors que la nuit était tombée, mais l'atmosphère était réellement différente qu'en plein jour. Les gens ne se pressaient plus afin d'attraper leur bus ou de se rendre à la station de métro, le bruit des klaxons ne résonnait plus avec autant d'insistance, les magasins étaient fermés laissant la place aux pubs en tout genre et aux boîtes de nuit. Cette ambiance plaisait réellement à la jeune japonaise. Cette ville dégageait quelque chose de magique, d'irréel, à tel point que Tatsuki ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout l'interpellait, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se dédoubler pour pouvoir tout voir. Au bout du énième bar passé, une affiche sur la vitrine de l'un d'entre eux retint son attention. La jeune femme s'en approcha, et lut avec attention.

« Recherchons serveuse à temps plein, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, souriante, dynamique, ayant le contact facile avec la clientèle. Travail de nuit, bonne rémunération. Si intéressée, adressez-vous à Mr Aizen. »

Tout en relisant l'annonce, l'intéressée potentielle plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, en sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en porta une à sa bouche et l'alluma. Initialement, seules les vacances motivaient son séjour en Angleterre. Mais cette annonce la poussa à réfléchir. Au Japon, rien ne la retenait, depuis bien longtemps elle avait perdu contact avec ses amis du lycée de Karakura. Elle n'avait presque plus de famille, et le travail précaire commençait à lui peser. Le profil demandé dans cette annonce lui collait bien. La brune fit rapidement le point. A presque vingt-et-un ans, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, pas de diplôme, pas de travail, pas de projet d'avenir. Et en cet instant précis, elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la motivation nécessaire à retourner au Japon. Ce pays l'étouffait, les gens entassés les uns sur les autres sur le littoral, les catastrophes naturelles, la pollution, l'absence d'un avenir qui serait susceptible de convenir à notre héroïne. Elle n'avait rien à perdre à tenter sa chance ici.

Décidée, elle leva les yeux vers l'enseigne lumineuse indiquant le nom du bar, encore désert en ce début de nuit d'automne. Son mégot heurta le sol goudronné, son pied l'écrasa, et Tatsuki Arisawa pénétra dans ce fameux bar répondant au nom de _Las Noches_.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ~ ! En cette période de baccalauréat, je devrais réduire mon rythme de publication. Seulement, quand les idées fusent, je préfère les écrire plutôt que de les laisser traîner. Me voici donc à une veille de bac d'anglais, à vous publier ce chapitre. Mon sérieux me perdra me direz vous !

Pas de warning particulier pour ce chapitre.

Réponse aux reviews :

Framboise-sama Merci pour tes reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas, notre cher Grimmjow arrive dès ce chapitre, et sera désormais assez présent, nous réservant bien des surprises ) Et les chapitres devraient être publiés régulièrement, maintenant que je suis libre pour deux mois et demi !

_Las Noches_… Tatsuki ignorait où elle mettait les pieds en pénétrant ces lieux. Après avoir poussé la porte d'entrée, elle détailla un intérieur plutôt sombre et vaste. A sa gauche, de nombreuses tables et chaises en bois sombre, probablement de l'ébène. Par-ci par-là, des tables basses faites du même matériau, ainsi que des canapés de cuir noir. Ces espaces étaient baignés d'une lumière tamisée. Au centre des lieux, une piste de danse, dotée du même système de lumière que dans n'importe quelle boîte. Et sur la droite, un long bar en ébène, profitant de l'éclairage du dancefloor proche. Derrière le comptoir se tenait une femme à l'allure plutôt tape à l'œil : à vue de nez, environ vingt-cinq ans, le teint pâle, les cheveux longs et ondulés teints en vert sapin. Celle-ci était occupée à servir divers cocktails aux quelques clients déjà présents. Attendant qu'elle en ait terminé, la brune marcha jusqu'au comptoir, prit place sur l'un des tabourets qui le longeaient, et détailla la serveuse. Ses cheveux à la teinte peu habituelle n'étaient pas sa seule particularité. Une trace plus foncée, horizontale, traversait son visage, passant juste sous ses yeux. Un type physique vraiment peu commun. Lorsque la jeune femme remarqua que les clients étaient repartis vers une table non loin, elle fit signe à la serveuse, qui s'approcha sans se faire prier.

« Bonsoir ! Vous désirez ? »

La japonaise ôtait dans le même temps sa veste en cuir, l'intérieur étant bien assez chauffé pour la dispenser du port d'une tenue chaude. Elle entreprit de répondre à son vis-à-vis sans trop buter sur l'accent, n'ayant pas conversé avec un anglais depuis quelques temps.

« Bonsoir. Je viens vous voir pour l'annonce qui se trouve sur votre devanture.

- Ah ! Pour le poste de serveuse ?

- Oui. Est-il toujours à pourvoir ?

- Naturellement ! Veuillez patienter, je vais voir si Monsieur Aizen peut vous recevoir.

- Merci. »

Alors que l'anglaise s'éloignait, le téléphone portable de Tatsuki vibra dans sa poche de jean. Un message d'Ichigo. « Où es-tu ? » Elle répondit rapidement, « Je suis en ville, je te fais signe dans peu de temps, ne t'inquiète pas ! », avant de refermer le clapet de l'appareil et de le remettre dans sa poche droite. Ça avait toujours été dans la nature de son ami, de se soucier de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais là, vraiment, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. La nuit londonienne ne devait pas être si dangereuse … en bonne logique. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme à la chevelure verte revint, et fit signe à la brune de la rejoindre derrière le comptoir. Tout en la dirigeant dans l'établissement, elle l'informa de la situation.

« Monsieur peut vous recevoir tout de suite. Pour dire vrai, votre candidature semble être la bienvenue. Les gens ne se bousculent pas pour avoir une activité professionnelle exclusivement nocturne. »

La brune hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait bien compris, même si elle n'y répondait pas verbalement. Un escalier et un couloir plus tard, sa guide frappait à la porte du propriétaire des lieux.

« Monsieur, votre rendez-vous est là. »

De l'autre côté de la porte se fit entendre la voix d'Aizen.

« Merci Neliel, fais la entrer. »

La dénommée Neliel fit signe à la japonaise d'entrer dans le bureau, et repartit au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir inspiré longuement, elle poussa la porte, entra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle. Poliment, elle resta debout, attendant une instruction quelconque de celui qui se trouvait désormais face à elle. On pouvait donner à cet homme une quarantaine d'année. Vêtu comme n'importe quel homme d'affaire, il portait une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon droit. Tous ses cheveux bruns fixé au gel en arrière à l'exception d'une mèche retombant sur son visage, et son regard quelque peu perçant, lui donnaient une expression que la brune ne saurait décrire. Disons simplement qu'elle n'était pas parfaitement rassurée.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. Je me nomme Tatsuki Arisawa, je suis là pour le poste que vous proposez. »

Aizen la détailla encore quelques instants, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises qui se trouvaient face à son bureau, ce que la jeune femme fit immédiatement. Gênée, elle tenta une vague explication.

« Excusez-moi de venir à l'improviste, j'ignorais que vous pourriez me recevoir de suite. Je vous en remercie.

- Ce n'est rien, nous manquions justement de personnel actuellement. Quel est votre parcours, tant scolaire que professionnel ? »

Qu'il ne lui demande pas un quelconque curriculum vitae devait relever du miracle.

« J'ai obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'étude secondaire il y a deux ans et demi, au lycée de Karakura, au Japon. J'ai ensuite passé deux années à la faculté de langues de Tokyo, à étudier l'anglais. Il y a six mois que j'ai quitté l'université, sans diplôme, et que j'enchaîne les contrats de travail intérimaires.

- Quel type de postes avez-vous occupé ?

- Vendeuse dans une boutique vendant des instruments de musique, serveuse dans un restaurant et dans un bar, entre autres.

- Bien … Pensez-vous avoir les qualités requises pour cet emploi ? »

La japonaise se souvint qu'elle ne devait surtout pas en faire trop, et se contenta donc du principal.

« Je dirais que je suis dynamique, j'aime le contact humain, et je suis plutôt rigoureuse dans mon travail.

- Et vous vous sentez capable de travailler cinq nuits par semaine, de 21h à 5h ?

- Oui, je pense. »

Aizen griffonna quelque chose sur une feuille, marquant ainsi une pause dans son interrogatoire. Après quelques questions au sujet du travail même, de la tenue, du travail au bar, etc, l'employeur potentiel de la jeune femme rendit son verdict.

« Très bien, je vous prends une semaine à l'essai. Vous êtes disponible de suite ? »

L'évidence ne s'imposa pas d'elle-même, mais elle acquiesça.

« Parfait, veuillez rejoindre Neliel en salle, elle va vous vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre établissement. »

Parfait, c'était le mot. La jeune femme avait débarqué douze heures plus tôt en Angleterre, et voilà qu'elle s'était trouvé un travail et pouvait faire une croix sur sa nuit de sommeil. Cela avait beau frôler le rêve éveillé, la jeune femme était heureuse. Elle remercia Aizen avec tout le respect qui lui était dû, et fut soulagée de quitter la pièce (même si elle restait assez étonnée qu'on lui ait accordé une période d'essai aussi facilement). Cet homme avait quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle ne sut dire de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois dans les escaliers, elle envoya à nouveau un court message à son ami, lui expliquant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et qu'elle lui expliquerait tout le lendemain matin. Au bas des marches l'attendait Neliel, ne dissimulant pas son enthousiasme, devenant bien plus familière désormais.

« Alors, tu as obtenu une période d'essai ? C'est vraiment super, j'étais la seule fille à bosser ici avant, maintenant que tu nous rejoins ça sera plus sympa ! Viens, je vais te montrer où sont les vestiaires ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta tenue, elle convient parfaitement ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Neliel Tu Odelschwank, mais tu peux m'appeler Nell ! »

Le contraste avec son attitude une demi-heure plus tôt était presque choquant, mais l'attitude chaleureuse de Nell rassurait plus qu'autre chose Tatsuki. Le climat en Angleterre était bien différent qu'au Japon, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Suivant une nouvelle fois sa collègue, elle se retrouva dans une salle située derrière le bar, dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques casiers, ainsi que des aménagements destinés au temps de pause des employés. Elle la laissa seule le temps de déposer ses affaires, repartie s'occuper de la salle. La brune en profita pour appeler Ichigo, qui devait commencer à vraiment se poser des questions, comme il le faisait si bien. Celui-ci répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Bon sang, mais où est-ce que t'es passée ?

- Du calme Ichigo, je vais t'expliquer …

- T'as pas eu d'ennuis au moins ?

- Non, non, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. En fait, vu que j'ai pas de date de retour à Tokyo, en me promenant en ville j'ai vu qu'un bar recrutait. Par curiosité, je suis allée me renseigner, et ils m'ont proposé de me prendre à l'essai.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Absolument pas. Tu sais, cette ville me plait, alors j'aimerais bien rester quelques temps.

- Ah … Tant que ça te convient, j'ai rien à dire. Tu es sur la route du retour ?

- En fait non … Le patron m'a prise à l'essai, à partir de ce soir. Alors ne m'attends pas avant six heures du matin.

- D'accord … Travaille bien, on se voit demain.

- Ouais, bonne nuit. »

Elle raccrocha. Si elle devait commencer à travailler maintenant, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en restant en ligne. Ouvrant l'un des casiers, elle y rangea sa veste, son portable, ses clés, ainsi que les quelques effets personnels qu'elle avait sur elle. La rapidité avec laquelle les choses s'enchaînaient depuis l'avant-veille aurait de quoi lui donner le tournis. 48h plus tôt, elle ignorait encore qu'elle irait en Europe. Et là, elle démarrait une période d'essai dans un bar londonien. C'était de la pure folie. Et étrangement, c'est ça qui lui plaisait. A l'aide de son eyeliner et du miroir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son casier, elle se refit rapidement un regard charbonneux, et referma le casier.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour retourner en salle, la japonaise se retrouva plaquée avec force contre la rangée de box métalliques, fermement retenue par les épaules. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais celui qui la retenait appuyait là où il fallait pour l'empêcher de se débattre violemment. La brune ne prononça pas un mot, et fixa son vis-à-vis, tentant de garder son calme malgré son cœur qui battait trop vite à son goût.

« T'es qui, qu'est-c'tu fous là ? »

La jeune femme inspira profondément, fixant le regard d'un bleu presque irréel porté sur elle. Ce type avait de ces yeux ! Cependant, la douleur qui commençait à se rependre dans ses épaules rappela la jeune serveuse à la réalité.

« Je bosse ici ! J'ai attaqué ma période d'essai ce soir ! »

Il fallut quelques instants pour que celui qui entravait ses mouvements comprenne ce qui se passait et daigne la lâcher. Tatsuki massa quelques instants ses épaules endoloris, et détailla enfin celui à qui elle venait de s'adresser. Il était nettement plus grand qu'elle, devait mesurer environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Sous la chemise blanche à manches courtes qu'il portait, on devinait un corps plutôt musclé, viril. La japonaise leva les yeux vers son visage au teint halé, aux traits durs et au regard perçant. Ses cheveux bleus fixés au gel coiffant lui donnaient un certain style. A quoi pensait-elle ? Retrouvant enfin son calme, elle s'adressa à nouveau à lui.

« Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Tatsuki Arisawa. Et toi ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Alors qu'elle esquissait un pas vers la sortie, la voix du dénommé Grimmjow retentit une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles.

« T'sais pas où t'as foutu les pieds toi. »

Ces mots la firent frissonner, lui rappelant le rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt dans l'avion. Sans davantage de cérémonies, elle quitta rapidement l'arrière salle, retournant auprès de sa collègue. Celle-ci semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu as croisé Grimmjow ?

- Il semblerait, ouais. Il agresse à moitié tous les nouveaux employés ou bien.. ?

- Disons simplement qu'il est méfiant envers les personnes qu'il ne connait pas. S'il avait su que tu travaillais ici il n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon. C'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, même si certains ont du mal à le croire.

- Je vois … »

Mieux valait passer sous silence les derniers propos qu'il avait proféré à son égard. Il était désormais vingt-trois heures, les clients affluaient, et ils ne seraient pas de trop à trois pour s'en occuper. Bien rapidement, la brune se retrouva totalement absorbée par son travail et par l'ambiance des lieux. Tantôt à préparer un cocktail, tantôt à nettoyer le comptoir de bois, tantôt à encaisser, elle n'avait décidemment pas le temps de s'ennuyer ni même de se reposer. Régulièrement, elle s'aventurait de l'autre côté du bar, parmi le flot de fêtards, afin de passer un coup de chiffon sur les tables et y récupérer les verres abandonnés. Tout ça sur un fond de musique électro particulièrement agréable à entendre. La japonaise semblait avoir facilement trouvé ses repères dans ce nouvel environnement. A son grand étonnement, lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose, Grimmjow la renseignait – même si on voyait que ça l'emmerdait clairement –, tout en pestant envers certains clients dont les têtes ne lui revenaient pas.

Entre quatre heures et quatre heures et demie, la salle se vida, laissant désormais aux trois employés de la nuit la tâche de remettre tout le comptoir et les verres à neuf pour le soir même. Nell prit le temps d'expliquer à sa nouvelle collègue que l'entretien de la salle en elle-même ne leur incombait pas, une autre équipe s'en occupant entre dix-neuf et vingt-et-une heures. Tandis que les deux autres s'occupaient de la vaisselle utilisée durant la nuit, la brune s'efforçait d'astiquer le bar jusqu'à ce qu'il brille, mettant les quelques forces qu'il lui restait au service de cette dernière tâche. La fin du service se fit dans le calme, la nouvelle serveuse était au bord de l'épuisement physique. Une chose était sûre : dès qu'elle franchirait le pas de la porte du studio d'Ichigo, elle irait se coucher, et ne se lèverait pas avant quinze heures au moins ! Sans un mot, elle gagna la salle de repos, et salua Nell qui quittait son service avant elle et Grimmjow, visiblement chargés de la fermeture.

La japonaise s'adossa, ou plutôt d'effondra, contre son casier et prit le temps de souffler quelques instants. En temps normal, elle aurait nettement mieux tenu le coup, mais son manque de sommeil et le trajet en avion l'avaient tuée. N'ayant même plus assez de forces pour se soucier de Grimmjow qui venait lui aussi récupérer ses affaires, elle récupéra sa veste, vérifia le contenu de ses poches avant de l'enfiler, peinant à trouver le trou pour passer son bras gauche dans la manche. Après quelques secondes de lutte presque acharnée entre la veste et sa propriétaire, celle dernière remarqua que son collègue la fixait, certainement depuis quelques instants déjà. Un peu gênée, la brune fit un pas en direction de la porte en lui adressant quelques mots sans le regarder.

« Me regarde pas comme ça … Je suis claquée, j'ai presque pas dormi ces deux derniers jours. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle rejoignit la porte donnant sur la salle, mais le bleuté la devança et lui barra le passage. Elle soupira, les mains dans les poches, fixant la porte derrière lui.

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi passer, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me coucher.

- Tu t'es r'gardée ? Tu tiens même plus d'bout ! Viens, j'te ramène. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à la nippone pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Ce même gars, qui avait manqué de l'assommer contre les casiers quelques heures plus tôt, lui proposait de la ramener chez elle ? Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine que ce soit un bon plan …

« Merci, mais ça va aller. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, Grimmjow enserra solidement ses épaules d'un bras, ne lui laissant pas de possibilité de fuite. Visiblement, la proposition n'était pas négociable.

« J't'ai pas demandé ton avis que j'sache. J'te ramène, que ça t'plaise ou non. Dans ton état tu risques pas d'aller bien loin. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras en signe de frustration, résignée. En forme, elle aurait très bien pu l'envoyer paître, accompagnant ses propos d'un bon coup de poing, mais là, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Elle se laissa entraîner par l'autre, traversa la salle pour la énième fois de la nuit, et il relâcha ses épaules alors qu'il fermait bien la porte du bar à double-tour. Quelques mètres plus loin, sur la rue, il lui indiqua sa voiture tout en l'invitant à monter. Une spacieuse BMW bleu métallisé, rien que ça … Il y en a qui ne se refusent rien, pensait Tatsuki, tout en prenant place sur le siège passager. Dans le même temps, le conducteur prenait place, et voyant l'air médusé de sa passagère, prit la liberté de lui donner une explication.

« J'aime la vitesse, c'pour ça qu'j'ai cette bagnole.

- Je me demande bien jusqu'à quelle vitesse peut ça peut monter … »

C'était sorti tout seul, bien évidemment, même si la fatigue se faisant moins ressentir depuis qu'elle avait enfin pu s'asseoir. Laissant échapper un rire léger, elle se tourna vers Grimmjow, qui la regardait en affichant un sourire carnassier.

« Selon là où j'dois te ramener, j'peux t'montrer. »

Une lueur de défi traversa les yeux de la japonaise.

« Au niveau de la cité universitaire. »

Il mit le contact et le moteur de la voiture démarra, le conducteur n'attendant pas un instant pour quitter le stationnement, le moteur rugissant.

« Fait chier, la moitié des rues qui y vont sont commerçantes, j'peux pas y passer. T'as d'la chance. »

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent au premier feu rouge. Elle reprit.

« Je suis pas étudiante.

- Et pourquoi tu m'dis ça ?

- Pour que ce soit clair. J'habite temporairement chez un ami sur la cité u, c'est tout. J'étais censée passer des vacances chez lui, mais j'ai aucune intention de repartir là d'où je viens. »

Le feu repassa au vert, il démarra tout en souplesse, s'engageant sur une avenue au bout de laquelle se trouvait une bretelle d'autoroute.

« L'Japon ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Même avec ton bon accent anglais, ça s'remarque.

- Ah … »

Ils s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute.

« Et pourquoi t'veux pas y retourner ?

- Pas de boulot, pas d'entourage auquel je tienne, plus de famille, plus d'études. J'ai rien à gagner là-bas. »

Elle se tut, sentant son corps s'enfoncer doucement dans le siège de cuir du véhicule sous l'effet de la vitesse. Elle osa un regard vers le compteur de vitesse, ne comprenant rien aux miles la conversion en kilomètres affichait 190km/h. C'était plutôt agréable, que ce soit la vitesse en elle-même ou le moelleux du siège sur lequel elle était assise. Durant les quelques minutes pendant lesquels ils circulaient sur la voie rapide, elle ne dit plus rien, absorbée par l'ambiance de la nuit londonienne. Ils ne croisaient presqu'aucun véhicule, presqu'aucun risque d'accident de la route, c'était appréciable. Une fois engagés sur la bretelle de sortie, la brune reprit la parole, posant elle-même les questions cette fois-ci.

« Pourquoi t'as réagi comme tu l'as fait en me croisant dans les vestiaires ?

- J'étais d'jà sur les nerfs en arrivant, et j'me méfie toujours quand j'croise quelqu'un que j'connais pas.

- Et pourquoi t'as tant insisté pour me ramener ?

- P't'être pour mieux t'connaître ? Attention, j'ai bien dit _p't'être_. T'façon t'étais pas en état d'rentrer à pieds. »

Avec une telle réponse, que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? A nouveau silencieuse durant un instant, elle avait soudainement envie d'en savoir plus.

« T'as quel âge ?

- Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

- J'arrive pas à t'en donner un.

- J'ai vingt-six ans. Toi j'dirais une vingtaine d'années, pas plus.

- Dans le mille. »

Elle entrelaçait encore et encore ses doigts, il y avait une question qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser, même si avoir la réponse ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Reportant son attention sur la route face à eux, elle prit le soin d'éviter scrupuleusement de le regarder.

« Et ça t'arrive souvent de ramener tes collègues chez elles ?

- Non. »

Il freina en même temps qu'il lui donnait sa réponse, encore un feu rouge ? Loupé, Tatsuki discernait clairement les résidences universitaires de l'autre côté de la rue. Déconcertée par sa réponse, elle tourna tout de même la tête vers Grimmjow, occupé à taper quelque chose sur son téléphone portable.

« Comment ça, non ?

- J'laisse pas la première conne v'nue monter dans ma caisse.

- Ah ?

- En clair j'peux pas sentir la jeunesse d'cette ville, l'caractère des londoniennes m'plait pas. Tiens, rentre ton numéro là-d'dans. »

Dans le même temps, il lui tendait l'appareil sur lequel il tapait quelques instants plus tôt. La brune lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout en le lui rendant une fois le champ complété :

« Et moi je donne pas mon numéro personnel au premier con venu. »

Le bleuté repris son portable, tandis que sa passagère descendait – presque à contre-cœur – du véhicule.

« Au fait, Las Noches est fermé l'lundi et l'mardi soir, donc tu bosses non-stop jusqu'à dimanche !

- Oh, merci. Et toi ?

- Putain, pareil. J'suis pas prêt d'me reposer.

- A demain soir alors, Grimmjow ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle claqua la portière, se hâta de traverser la rue encore déserte de tout conducteur – ou presque – et se dirigea à une bonne allure vers l'immeuble de la résidence dans lequel résidait Ichigo. Sans un regard vers la rue, elle poussa la lourde porte du bâtiment, gravit les rangées de marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, déverrouilla la porte du studio, y pénétra, la referma. Et elle se surprit à inspirer longuement, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque plutôt élevé, et pas seulement à cause de l'effort physique qu'a pu constituer l'acte de monter les escaliers. Dans sa poche, son portable vibra, et elle aperçut un message d'un expéditeur inconnu en ouvrant le clapet.

_Considère qu't'es pas « la première conne venue ». A c'soir. Grimmjow._

Sans s'apercevoir que la lumière avait été rallumée, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le petit écran de l'appareil. Lorsque soudain retentit la voix d'Ichigo.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Il est sept heures du matin, dans une heure et demi je me casse à la fac moi ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour à vous ! Désolée d'avoir tardé à publier ce chapitre, mais au terme de ma semaine d'épreuves du bac, j'avais pas mal de boulot chez moi qui m'attendait, et le temps me manquait pour achever ce chapitre. Mais le voici enfin prêt à être publier ! L'intrigue se met doucement en place, mais inutile d'en dire plus, la lecture de ce chapitre donnera certainement quelques idées à certains d'entre vous.

Pour la petite anecdote, j'étais en boîte avec un groupe d'amis jeudi soir, et étrangement, j'ai retrouvé en ces lieux le type d'ambiance que je voulais donner à Las Noches ! La coïncidence m'aura fait sourire !

Merci encore pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

/

La première pensée de Tatsuki, remarquant simultanément l'heure et son ami mécontent de la voir rentrer si tard – ou tôt, tout dépend du point de vue – fut _« Merde ! »_. Sept heures ? Déjà ? Certes, elle avait quitté Las Noches en retard, mais tout de même … Les lèvres pincées en signe de gêne, elle se permit à nouveau un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son portable, qui s'était automatiquement aligné sur l'heure locale anglaise. Six heures et cinquante minutes. Rangeant à nouveau l'appareil dans sa poche de veste, la jeune femme se sentit aussi stupide qu'un enfant grondé par ses parents lorsqu'il vient de faire une bêtise. Tout en ôtant sa veste afin d'aller la ranger sur un cintre dans la penderie, elle tenta vaguement de s'expliquer.

« Bah, c'est-à-dire … Hier soir en passant devant un bar j'ai vu qu'ils recrutaient. Dans un élan de folie soudaine, je me suis dit _Pourquoi pas !_, alors je suis rentrée dedans, le patron pouvait me recevoir de suite alors j'ai eu un entretien, puis manifestement mon profil convenait alors il m'a proposée de me prendre à l'essai. J'avais juste pas prévu qu'il me ferait commencer immédiatement. Alors le temps de faire tout le service, de remettre la salle en état, et de rentrer … Ca fait tard. »

Et ne pas mentionner qu'on l'avait ramenée en voiture donnait davantage de crédit à son récit. Sans demander son reste, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, mit sa veste sur un cintre libre et la rangea sur la barre. Mais Ichigo ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter d'une explication aussi maigre, chose normale.

« Mais pourquoi t'es allée te trouver un boulot ? Je veux dire …

- Ecoute, Ichigo. Au Japon, j'ai presque plus personne, je fous pas grand-chose de mon temps, j'enchaîne les contrats intérimaires sans chercher un seul emploi stable, j'ai lâché mes études, et en plus j'ai plus de parents. Tu vois là-dedans une bonne raison de rester, toi ?

- Et Inoue ? Tu semblais bien t'entendre avec elle, pourtant, depuis l'école primaire. »

La même Inoue qui s'était transformée en chialeuse professionnelle le jour même où Ichigo avait décollé pour Londres. Qui avait constamment besoin de se faire réconforter, à tel point que la brune avait fini par ne plus supporter la situation, pour finalement laisser l'innocente rouquine aux mains de Chizuru, la lesbienne obsédée du lycée. Difficile de déclarer ça tel quel, à haute voix. Elle s'assit à la table à laquelle son ami était en train de déjeuner, et se tartina une brioche de Nutella, tout en reprenant le fil de la discussion.

« C'est plus pareil avec Orihime depuis que t'as quitté Karakura. On a toutes les deux changé, et pas dans le même sens. On a plus grand-chose en commun en fait. »

Sous la table, elle se débarrassa de ses escarpins, qui commençaient à sérieusement lui blesser les pieds. Le soir même, une chose était sûre, elle irait travailler en chaussures plates. Dans le même temps, elle mordit dans sa brioche, premier semblant de repas depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Japon. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit épuisée, une fois ce constat établi.

« J'étais pas au courant de ça, on s'est perdus de vue ces derniers temps. Mais du coup, qu'est-ce que tu projettes maintenant ?

- Déjà, je vais voir si ma période d'essai me permet de signer un contrat plus long. Et si ça se fait, je pense que je vais me chercher un appartement en ville. En dehors de ça, je verrai au jour le jour ce que je compte faire de ma vie. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : cette ville me plait, et j'ai pas l'intention de retourner au Japon pour le moment. »

Elle écouta son ami tout en se tartinant une seconde brioche, l'appétit venant en mangeant.

« Je ne te savais pas si impulsive … En effet, tu as changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

- Après tout, c'est en évoluant qu'on avance, non ? Je pouvais pas rester indéfiniment chez moi, à allez chialer sur la tombe de mes parents dès que j'ai un coup dur. Ça devenait invivable. Tu dois sûrement mieux me comprendre que personne pour ça. »

Le rouquin était à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir la brune ces derniers mois. Elle qui d'ordinaire s'était érigé une carapace sans faille, ne montrant toujours que le meilleur d'elle-même : son caractère protecteur, son sérieux, sa joie, la fermeté de ses décisions. Et là, elle lui avouait de but en blanc qu'elle préférait rompre un temps avec sa vie d'avant, avant de sombrer. Il se décida à changer de sujet, ce type de discussion finissant toujours par lui rappeler la mort de sa propre mère, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

« Ouais, je comprends. Ça fait du bien de changer d'air. Sinon, comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

- Plutôt bien … J'ai pas arrêté de naviguer entre la salle et le comptoir, à encaisser les commandes, débarrasser les tables, retourner servir des clients. L'ambiance là-bas est sympa. Même si le boulot m'a assassinée. Plus jamais de ma vie je n'enchaînerai une demi-journée en avion avec une nuit de boulot.

- Je te crois sur parole, j'irai pas vérifier.

- Et toi d'ailleurs, tu bosses dans quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé une place au siège de rédaction d'un journal hebdomadaire londonien, j'y fais un peu de tout, selon les besoins. J'y passe une bonne partie de mon temps libre en semaine, souvent le soir, et j'ai mon week-end complet.

- Et ça te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, puis c'est une expérience professionnelle enrichissante. Je pouvais pas laisser passer l'opportunité. »

Visiblement, Ichigo n'était pas sur le point de suivre les traces de son père, propriétaire de sa clinique à Karakura. Tous deux étaient bien différents, et plus les années passaient, plus les différences se marquaient. La brune se servit un bol de céréales baignées dans du lait, surprenant son vis-à-vis qui n'avait certainement jamais vu quelqu'un déjeuner de cette façon.

« On t'a affamée avant que tu viennes ou quoi ?

- Presque ! J'ai rien mangé depuis avant-hier, enfin presque rien. Dodo, avion, dodo dans l'avion, train, dodo ici, travail …

- C'est à se demander comment t'as tenu ! T'es forte, mais il y a quand même des limites.

- Justement, j'ai pas tenu. Un collègue a jugé que j'étais pas en état de rentrer à pieds alors il m'a ramenée. J'ai pas franchement eu le choix, en fait. »

Elle exposait les faits à Ichigo tout en versant du sucre en poudre dans son bol de céréales. Elle les voulait les plus caloriques possibles. Une fois Ichigo parti travailler, elle irait se coucher jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, ce qui ne lui donnait pas la possibilité de se faire un vrai repas.

« Alors sois plus prudente aujourd'hui, nourris toi correctement et dors suffisamment, aussi. Ca ne me plairait pas tellement d'apprendre qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Puis oublie pas, je risque pas non plus de me faire agresser, la preuve en est que j'ai toujours été plus forte que toi au karaté. »

Sauf une, mais après tout, quelle importance ? De surcroît, si quelqu'un tentait de l'agresser, ce n'est pas le karaté qui allait être le premier réflexe de la jeune femme. Pour elle, ce sport ne se pratiquait qu'avec d'autres karatékas, et s'en servir contre un citoyen lambda allait contre sa façon de faire. Si la nécessité de se battre contre quelqu'un se faisait ressentir, elle s'y prendrait de la même manière qu'Ichigo lorsqu'il tabassait tous les voyous qui traînaient dans Karakura. D'ailleurs …

« Tu te rappelles de la fois où j'ai manqué de te tabasser dans les couloirs du lycée ?

- La fois où tu m'as presque ouvert le crane, en me projetant contre la fenêtre, parce que tu croyais que je savais où était passée Orihime ?

- Ouais, cette fois-là ! »

L'évocation de ce souvenir ne put que faire rire les deux expatriés. Si Keigo et Mizuiro ne les avaient pas couverts, l'un comme l'autre risquaient le renvoi temporaire de l'établissement, ainsi qu'une belle inscription dans leur livret scolaire respectif.

« Elle était passée où d'ailleurs ?

- Je crois qu'elle avait fait une intoxication alimentaire qui l'avait menée à l'hôpital, à force de se nourrir n'importe comment … »

Tatsuki manqua de s'étouffer avec ses céréales. Elle-même avait failli finir aux urgences la première fois qu'elle avait pris le risque de toucher à la cuisine de son amie.

« Faut dire qu'aucune lycéenne saine d'esprit ne s'alimenterait comme elle le faisait ! T'as déjà goûté à ses menus complètement farfelus ? Parce que moi oui, et si t'as pas l'estomac bien accroché, t'es malade pendant douze heures après …

- En tout cas elle nous aura bien foutu la trouille !

- C'est clair … J'y pense, tu étudies / travailles jusqu'à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

- Je serai pas rentré avant vingt-deux heures. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce soir je bosse, alors on se reverra pas avant six ou sept heures du matin demain. On est en horaires totalement décalés.

- Tes jours de repos tombent quand ?

- Lundi et mardi. Les deux seuls jours où le bar n'ouvre pas, en fait.

- Ca va alors, il n'y a que trois jours où on se croisera à peine. »

Du mercredi au vendredi, en somme. Tous deux avaient des emplois du temps bien chargés. Rien à voir avec celui que Tatsuki avait étant étudiante … Mais pour le moment elle semblait avoir bien démarré sa vie à Londres, il fallait surtout qu'elle se focalise sur sa semaine d'essai. Une fois son bol de céréales terminé, la japonaise poussa un bâillement sonore. Elle était épuisée, ses cernes permettaient clairement de s'en rendre compte.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, ton collègue avait raison, tu tiens plus debout.

- Oui, t'as sans doute raison …

- Il me reste quelques cours à reprendre avant d'aller à la fac, t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de ne pas te déranger.

- Merci … »

Il avait toujours été aussi prévenant, elle le savait, même si elle se sentait un peu gênée. Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle n'avait pas à l'empêcher de faire du bruit ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Déjà quand il vivait avec ses deux jeunes sœurs, Yuzu et Karin, il les faisait passer avant lui. Silencieusement, elle se leva de table et repoussa sa chaise, avant d'aller chercher dans la penderie ce qui lui servait de pyjama : un débardeur noir, ainsi qu'un short en coton assorti. Sans prendre davantage d'affaires, elle referma quelques minutes la porte de la salle de bains, où elle avait déjà installé son nécessaire de toilette la veille.

Avant de songer à se changer, elle se démaquilla soigneusement les yeux, encore maquillés d'eye-liner noir. Une fois toute trace d'artifices disparues de son visage déjà pâle d'ordinaire, elle remarqua que son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et que ses cernes se creusaient tant elle dépassait ses limites. Elle soupira. Inutile de tergiverser, en effet, les deux dernières journées avaient eu raison d'elle. Laissant son besoin de repos prendre le pas sur le reste, elle se débarrassa de son slim, de son débardeur, de son soutien-gorge, et enfila rapidement sa tenue de nuit.

En quittant la salle de bains, elle souhaita une bonne journée à Ichigo, qui à l'inverse, lui souhaita une _bonne nuit_. Rapidement, elle se glissa sous les draps, et avant même de se rendre compte qu'elle perdait conscience, elle s'endormit.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil traversant la vitre la réveillèrent, la brune était loin de se douter qu'elle avait quasiment fait le tour de l'horloge au lit. Elle s'étira un moment, se sentait nettement mieux que la veille. Quelques courbatures, mais rien de bien méchant. Après d'être frotté les yeux et avoir constaté que le studio était vide, sa main droite alla récupérer son téléphone portable posé non loin à même le sol. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle défaillit. Dix-huit heures vingt … Elle prenait son service deux heures vingt plus tard, et devait en ce laps de temps se laver, s'habiller, se préparer à manger, dîner et faire le trajet. C'était absolument impossible qu'elle y parvienne en un temps aussi court ! Paniquée, elle se leva d'un bond, ouvrit le frigo et le placard, mais n'y trouva rien susceptible de servir à préparer un repas rapide et suffisamment nourrissant. Visiblement, Ichigo avait l'habitude de manger dehors.

Dans ce cas, plus une seule seconde à perdre, pensa-t-elle. A la hâte, elle se rua dans la salle de bains, ouvrit la penderie, reprit ses vêtements de la veille ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures en toile plates noires, comme elle se l'état juré la veille. Dans le même temps, elle pestait, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait même pas songé à programmer un réveil. Cette connerie risquait de lui coûter son emploi ! En plus, elle avait une demi-heure de marche jusqu'à Las Noches, et il fallait qu'elle y soit avant le début de son service … Elle avait bien une solution, mais c'est clairement ce qu'on appelle tirer sur la corde, à ce stade. Tant pis, c'était un cas de force majeure. Elle se saisit de son téléphone, rechercha le numéro de Grimmjow dans son répertoire, et lança l'appel. Il décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie.

« Allô, Grimmjow ?

- Ouais ?

- C'est Tatsuki. Euh … Je t'appelle parce que j'ai un léger souci …

- Toi, t'as oublié d'te lever, et maint'nant t'es à la bourre, c'ça ?

- C'était si prévisible … ?

- Ca s'voit qu'tu t'es pas r'gardée c'matin, toi ! T'avais une mine d'cadavre ! Faut qu'j'vienne t'chercher ?

- Tu me sauverais la vie !

- T'peux être prête à quelle heure ?

- Vers dix-neuf heures quinze si je me presse.

- Ok, j'te récupère là où j't'ai déposé c'matin. A d'ta l'heure.

- A plus. »

Il avait déjà raccroché. En son for intérieur, la japonaise s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi bête. Essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, elle fit couler l'eau chaude dans la cabine de douche, prenant le temps de se déshabiller le temps que celle-ci chauffe. Une fois dévêtue, elle pénétra entre les quatre parois, profitant quelques minutes du ruissellement de l'eau chaude sur son corps, qui avait le don de la détendre. Du mois, jusqu'à ce que le sms que Grimmjow lui avait envoyé douze heures plus tôt ne lui revienne en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Puis pourquoi se montrait-il aussi serviable avec elle ? Tatsuki avait du mal à comprendre ce revirement de situation, alors que lors de leur première rencontre il semblait sur le point de la massacrer. Après tout, peut-être était-ce seulement du stress, comme le lui avait suggéré Nell … Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier pour l'instant.

Calmement, elle se savonna, lava sa longue tignasse brune, la rinça, appliqua son après-shampooing, rinça à nouveau, coupa l'eau et se sécha à la hâte. Sa serviette enroulée autour de la tête, elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements, lassa ses chaussures, puis frictionna un moment ses cheveux dans la serviette. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ils retombèrent légèrement humides et ondulés dans son dos. L'horloge murale située dans l'autre pièce indiquait dix-neuf heures. De fait, elle n'aurait pas le temps de les sécher. Ni même la possibilité, d'ailleurs, puisque son sèche-cheveux n'était pas adapté aux normes européennes et était sagement resté au Japon. Durant la dizaine de minutes qu'il lui restait, elle s'appliqua à refaire son habituel regard charbonneux, et lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle enfila sa veste en cuir noir, tout en vérifiant la présence de ses papiers, de son portable et de son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté l'appartement, la clé de celui-ci vint rejoindre le reste de ses effets personnels.

Toujours rapidement, la jeune femme dévala les escaliers, et traversa la cité universitaire déjà baignée dans une demi-pénombre. Le soleil se couchait, cédant la place à la lune. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, elle s'alluma une cigarette, la fumée ne tardant pas à emplir ses poumons. Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de la rue, elle distingua la voiture de son collègue, celui-ci étant adossé à la portière côté conducteur, une cigarette entre les lèvres, les mains dans les poches. Elle s'approcha de lui, il eut le premier mot.

« Tiens, tu fumes ?

- Et alors ? Toi aussi.

- J'déconne, j'avais d'jà remarqué hier, t'sentais la clope. »

Terminant sa cigarette, elle souffla ses dernières volutes de fumée, tout en écrasant le mégot au sol. Evidemment, l'odeur ne trompait personne. C'était une fragrance reconnaissable entre mille autres, songeait Tatsuki. Elle s'adossa également contre le véhicule, à côté du bleuté.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu dormir autant.

- Si t't'épuises physiquement c'normal que tu dormes aussi longtemps. Ca va s'non ?

- Ca peut aller. Je me sens beaucoup mieux que ce matin. Je suis juste affamée, l'ami chez qui je suis semble manger constamment dehors, ses placards sont presque vides.

- On a l'temps d'manger avant qu'le service commence. Puis j'ai pas non plus eu l'temps d'bouffer. Allez, monte. »

Cette fois, sans qu'il n'eut besoin de presque l'y forcer, la japonaise s'installa côté passager et boucla sa ceinture. Presqu'instantanément, le sujet « SMS » revint sur le tapis.

« Allez, sans rire, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire dans ton texto ?

- L'quel ?

- Tu m'en as envoyé qu'un. »

Jaggerjack soupira. Comme il le pensait, ou plutôt le supposait, la jeune femme assise à ses côtés était du genre têtu. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le morceau tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle rallumait une cigarette, il se racla la gorge.

« Hum, t'gentille, t'fous pas ta cendre partout ! T'ouvres la f'nêtre ! »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Voilà, elle est ouverte ta fenêtre ! Maintenant accouche.

- T'es chiante …

- Obstinée serait plus exact. Sérieux, ça voulait dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire qu'à l'inverse d'ces connes d'londoniennes, t'as l'genre de caractère avec lequel j'accroche bien, et c'plutôt rare.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? »

Elle avait bien sa petite idée, mais ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Elle préférait l'entendre de sa bouche. Et à l'inverse de leur dernier trajet en voiture, cette fois-ci, elle se fichait de savoir que l'aiguille du compteur de vitesse frôlait avec les deux cents kilomètres par heure. Ce n'était plus un motif suffisant pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix quelques minutes. D'autant qu'ils circulaient encore en ville, sans guère excéder les cinquante.

« T'censée comprendre qu'tu pourrais bien m'plaire. »

L'intéressée ne dit pas un mot, mais manqua de s'étouffer, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Sauf que s'étouffer en fumant, c'était encore plus étrange qu'en mangeant des corn flakes.

« En t'voyant hier soir, j'pensais qu't'étais sans intérêt. Mais t'dégages quelqu'chose. J'saurais pas t'dire quoi, mais ça t'rend différente. »

La brune sourit légèrement, tout en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, insistant sur les temps du passé.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, hier soir j'ai pensé que t'étais un sale con agressif. Mais en fin de compte, je te trouve plutôt sympa ! Puis toi aussi, t'as un caractère qui tranche bien avec celui des autres. Au Japon, c'est pas que je les supporte pas … Plutôt qu'on est incompatibles. »

Mais après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien qu'il y aurait forcément une suite. S'emballer était inutile. La plus jeune reporta son attention sur la route, ils circulaient toujours à l'intérieur de la ville. Son estomac se fit entendre. Les céréales du matin ne lui auront pas permis de tenir bien longtemps. Cela constituait une bonne occasion pour changer de sujet.

« On mange où ?

- _Fish & chips_, ça t'tente ?

- Au risque de passer pour une conne … C'est bien du poisson et des frites ? Parce que ce plat existe pas du tout au Japon.

- Ouais. Ca t'dit ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

Elle se moquait éperdument de ce qu'elle allait manger, du moment qu'elle se nourrissait vite, et qu'elle puisse prendre son service en temps et en heure. Au bout de quelques minutes, Grimmjow se gara sur une place de stationnement miraculeusement libre au milieu d'une avenue, et les deux collègues se dirigèrent vers le _Fish & chips_ le plus proche, commandèrent, avant de se trouver un banc au milieu d'un square public non loin. Comme à son habitude désormais, la japonaise entama une nouvelle discussion tout en consommant son dîner.

« Et sinon, comment est-ce que vous faites tous pour tenir le rythme ?

- En bossant toujours d'nuit ?

- Oui.

- Ah … Tu l'sauras si t'réussis ta s'maine d'essai !

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- T'crois quand même pas qu'on va tout balancer à quelqu'un qu'est pas encore sous contrat ? T'sauras tout la s'maine prochaine si Aizen t'fait signer. Vu qu'il a j'té toutes les candidatures qui s'présentaient avant toi j'pense qu't'as tes chances. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle espérait. Tatsuki tâcha néanmoins de dissimuler son enthousiasme, car après tout, rien n'était encore joué. Mais elle était encore à mille lieux de se douter de ce que son collègue sous-entendait. Alors qu'elle terminait de manger, Grimmjow se leva.

« L'est temps qu'on y aille, y'a du boulot qui nous attend. »

Ayant repris la route, à mi-chemin, le bleuté se gara à nouveau, s'excusa, prétextant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. La brune resta dans le véhicule, attendant qu'il revienne.

Alors qu'il grimpait quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient dans son loft, il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été assez dissipé pour oublier _quelque chose d'aussi important. _Depuis une heure que sa collègue se trouvait en sa présence, ce manque le tenaillait de plus en plus, finissant presque par prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Arrivé en haut des marches, il déverrouilla sa porte en un temps record, ne prit même pas la peine de la repousser, se rua sur l'une des portes de l'armoire murale côté cuisine. Soulagé de constater que ses stocks n'étaient pas vides, il se saisit d'une pochette en plastique transparent contenant un liquide sombre, y planta une paille et s'abreuva rapidement du contenu. A quelques minutes près, il aurait certainement commis une erreur irréparable.

Désormais parfaitement détendu, il revint prendre sa place de conducteur, d'attaque pour les huit heures de travail qui l'attendaient.

En effet, Tatsuki était loin, très loin de la vérité.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le bonjour ! Désolée, comme à mon habitude, j'ai bien trainé pour poster la suite de cette fic. J'avais pourtant prévu de publier plusieurs chapitres pendant les vacances, seulement, après les résultats du bac (je suis bachelière, oh ouiiii ! Félicitations à tous les autres diplômés d'ailleurs !), je suis partie un mois et demi chez mon copain, en laissant mon ordi chez moi, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me soucier de la publication pour x raisons. Et comme l'organisation n'est pas mon fort, je n'ai pas de trame globale pour cette fic, je l'écris au fur et à mesure que me viennent les idées. Ce qui ne me met hélas pas à l'abri d'une panne d'inspiration … Je profite donc d'un week-end au calme pour rédiger enfin ce chapitre. Je pensais vous l'écrire il y a quelques jours, mais comme je venais de décrocher mon permis, ma folle envie de prendre la voiture et d'aller faire un tour avec a pris le pas sur tout le reste. Par ailleurs, entrée en BTS mardi, le temps va encore vraiment me manquer, et je m'en excuse par avance.

Aussi, il se peut que Tatsuki ne colle pas parfaitement à l'image qu'on en avait dans l'œuvre de Tite Kubo. Je tiens d'ors et déjà à mettre ce léger OOC sur le compte de ce qui lui arrive, lui est arrivé et lui arrivera dans les chapitres à venir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

/

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent tous à peu près de la même manière. Tatsuki dormait une partie de la journée, continuait à ne pas savoir gérer la prise de ses repas, arrivait à se préparer en temps et en heure, mais n'avait toujours pas pu se remettre à la guitare. Dans l'enceinte d'une cité universitaire, non seulement elle risquait de déranger tout le monde et de faire risquer l'expulsion à Ichigo, mais en plus elle ne disposait tout simplement pas d'un ampli. Se faire offrir l'hospitalité, c'était bien beau, mais elle avait hâte d'avoir son propre appartement afin de ne plus dépendre du mode de vie d'un autre. Et surtout, un studio demeurait bien trop petit pour deux personnes.

Quant au travail, tout se passait pour le mieux. La brune s'était très vite familiarisée avec les lieux, jonglait aisément entre le travail en salle et les commandes des multiples clients qui fréquentaient le bar chaque soir. Nell était toujours aussi sympathique et spontanée, et constituait une bonne compagnie pendant les longues nuits de travail. Quant à Grimmjow, il avait pris l'habitude de passer la chercher chaque soir, même lorsque la japonaise ne le lui avait pas expressément demandé et de la ramener également. Bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, mais certains non-dits subsistaient depuis leur discussion au sujet de ce fameux SMS. L'expatriée n'avait toutefois pas le temps de s'en soucier, elle était bien trop obnubilée par l'obtention d'un contrat, et, le cas échéant, la recherche d'un logement.

Le dimanche soir, marquant la fin de sa période d'essai, Nell se rua sur la plus jeune lorsqu'elle arriva, accompagnée de Grimmjow pour prendre son service, lui tendant une liasse de papiers avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

« Tatsuki, regarde ça ! »

L'intéressée se saisit du dossier, questionna sa collègue avant d'y jeter un œil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton contrat à durée indéterminée ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! »

Avant de sauter de joie, son regard se porta sur l'intitulé du document. Il lui fallut relire plusieurs fois celui-ci avant de réaliser que Nell avait raison. Encore choquée par une si bonne nouvelle, elle se retrouva à demi étouffée dans les bras de sa collègue, visiblement ravie. Elle fut saisie d'un rire franc, tout en étreignant la femme aux cheveux verts.

« Mon Dieu, c'est génial ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre en quête d'un appartement et quitter la cité universitaire ! Et en plus, j'adore ce boulot !

- Monsieur Aizen voudrait que tu prennes le temps de lire le contrat maintenant, et que tu le lui ramènes signé dans l'heure.

- Pas de problème. »

Se détachant de la plus âgée, la brune jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, surprise de ne pas entendre la moindre remarque de la part du bleuté. Celui-ci semblait être déjà parti déposer ses affaires. Elle fit donc de même, passant de l'autre côté du comptoir afin de rejoindre les vestiaires. Il se trouvait au niveau des casiers, comme elle avait pu s'en douter une minute plus tôt. Tout en se débarrassant de sa veste, elle l'interpella.

« T'as vu ça ? Je suis engagée !

- J'te l'avais dit, j'me plante rarement à c'sujet.

- C'est vrai que t'avais raison sur ce point.

- Ca m'aurait fait chier d'm'attacher à quelqu'un qu'j'reverrais pas. »

Elle se retourna dans sa direction, mais il ne la regardait pas, occupé à déposer ses propres affaires. Les joues légèrement rougies, Tatsuki se retourna à nouveau en direction de son propre casier, et lut rapidement son contrat. Les horaires étaient les mêmes que lors de la semaine qui s'achevait, l'ensemble des clauses semblaient normales. Le paragraphe correspondant au salaire horaire retint particulièrement l'attention de la jeune femme. 20£ nets de l'heure ?! 3000£ par mois ?! Elle n'en gagnait pas la moitié en travaillant à temps plein au Japon durant les quelques périodes où elle occupait un emploi ! Il devait s'agir d'une erreur …

« Grimmjow, c'est normal ce chiffre ? »

L'intéressé vint se coller au dos de la plus jeune afin de voir le document qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui tendre. Ce geste la surprit légèrement mais, comme à son habitude, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

« Ouais, c'est c'que j'ai toujours gagné ici. »

Décidemment, elle avait une chance inouïe. Sans réfléchir davantage ou même achever sa lecture du document, elle signa l'exemplaire destiné à son patron, rangea le second exemplaire dans son casier. Sans demander son reste, elle se hâta de monter au bureau d'Aizen, s'excusa du dérangement, lui rendit son contrat signé, et repartit tout aussi vite. Il n'y avait rien à faire, cet homme la mettrait toujours mal à l'aise. Enfin soit, maintenant le côté administratif réglé, elle ne devrait pas tellement le croiser, étant donné qu'il ne mettait jamais les pieds en salle. Ce dont elle ne risquait pas de se plaindre.

Dimanche soir oblige, la salle était déjà quasiment déserte sur le coup de trois heures du matin. La clientèle du bar devait certainement avoir besoin de quelques heures de sommeil avant d'entamer sa semaine de travail. Etant déjà partie avant la fin de son service en début de semaine, Nell proposa à ses deux collègues de partir en avance, affirmant qu'elle gérerait la clientèle restante et la fermeture sans souci. Sans se faire prier, ils allèrent tous deux récupérer leurs effets personnels dans leurs casiers, avant de quitter l'établissement sans davantage de cérémonies.

Le calme régnant à la sortie était presque surnaturel. Mais après tout, en plein milieu de la nuit, excepté les fêtards cloîtrés dans des boîtes de nuit, qui pouvait-on trouver dans les rues de Londres ? Pas grand-monde, il fallait bien l'avouer. Tatsuki s'étira brièvement, et s'adossa à la portière côté passager de la voiture de Grimmjow garée à quelques pas de là. Après leur courte nuit de travail, ils commencèrent naturellement par décompresser, le tabac aidant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tes deux jours de repos ?

- J'sais pas encore, j'verrai … P't'être me r'poser. Et toi ?

- Même pas besoin de réfléchir, la priorité absolue pour moi c'est de me trouver un appartement. Trente mètres carrés de surface habitable, à deux, c'est pas envisageable plus longtemps. Alors je vais dormir quelques heures, déjeuner, embarquer mes papiers et visiter des apparts.

- Y'en a un à deux rues d'chez moi qui vient d'se libérer … ça fait chier l'proprio parce qu'il a pas encore retrouvé d'bailleur.

- Tu déconnes ? Est-ce que tu sais comment est cet appart ?

- J'crois qu'il tape dans les cent mètres carrés … La pièce principale fait living et cuisine, puis t'as chambre, salle d'bains, terrasse. J'l'ai visité avant d'trouver l'mien.

- Tu vas me rendre service et me mettre très rapidement en contact avec le propriétaire, si le logement est vraiment comme ça il m'intéresse fortement. »

La brune était beaucoup trop chanceuse pour une japonaise fraichement débarquée, mais peu importe que cet excès de coïncidences paraisse anormal. Elle comptait bien en profiter, plutôt que de les laisser passer et galérer ensuite à se trouver un logement. Son mégot alla s'échouer dans le caniveau, et encore une fois, la jeune femme relança LE sujet qui l'intéressait, acharnée.

« Tu voulais dire quoi tout à l'heure, comme quoi tu te serais attaché à moi ?

- T'lâches jamais l'affaire toi …

- Jamais. Mais en même temps tu me tends des perches, c'est pas de ma faute ça. »

Sans lui répondre, Grimmjow se rapprocha d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Durant quelques instants, ils s'observèrent en silence, leurs visages se trouvant à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, les battements de son cœur se firent plus fréquents, plus rapides, mettant en évidence la non-indifférence et autres sentiments de la japonaise. Finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, dans un contact doux et presque timide, s'effleurèrent de cette manière plusieurs fois avant que le bleuté ne rompe le contact. Tatsuki rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait clos sans s'en apercevoir, et l'observa sans un mot, interrogative.

« J't'avais bien dit qu'tu m'plaisais, non ? »

Quelle réponse verbale pouvait-elle bien donner à une déclaration de ce type ? Qui plus est, sa nuit de travail n'avait réellement épuisée, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Et, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de concevoir en son esprit ce qui venait de se passer, son attention se reporta sur un individu qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Depuis quand se trouvait-il posté là ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Alors qu'elle l'observait tout en restant sur la défensive, d'instinct, Grimmjow fit un pas devant elle et d'un signe du bras lui fit comprendre de rester en arrière.

« Alors, à c'que je vois Aizen continue ses magouilles ? »

Ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait devant elle, la brune détailla le nouvel arrivant, qui semblait connaître son patron. Un type assez grand, à peu près de la taille de Grimmjow. Chauve, une étrange marque rouge au coin externe de ses yeux. Vêtu d'un banal sweat-shirt et d'un jean, les mains dans les poches, l'air je-m'en-foutiste. Il dégageait quelque chose de menaçant, et machinalement, la jeune femme se remit à la hauteur du bleuté, sur le qui-vive.

« Grimmjow, c'est qui ce mec ? »

Ledit mec répondit à la place du destinataire de la question.

« Parce qu'en plus maintenant il va chercher des gens qu'ont jamais entendu parler de _nous_ ? Dis, Jaggerjack, c'est moi ou ta p'tite copine aurait des airs de _hunter_ ? A croire que votre boss devient sénile, à taper dans le mauvais camp. »

Tout ce que venait d'entendre Tatsuki se bousculait dans sa tête. C'était quoi, ce groupe dont le chauve se revendiquait membre ? Comment ça, elle ressemblait à une _hunter_ ? D'ailleurs, qui étaient-ils ? Et puis cette histoire de camps ? Tout cela semblait n'avoir ni queue ni tête … Ses paroles finirent par dépasser sa pensée.

« Hé le chauve ! Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles depuis tout à l'heure ? Parce que sans vouloir paraître désagréable, tout ce que tu dis, c'est du chinois pour moi ! »

Et bien qu'étant japonaise, non, elle n'avait pas la moindre notion de chinois. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

« Tu t'fous de moi ? Me dis pas que ce gars-là t'a tellement monté la tête qu't'en as oublié ta véritable nature ? Les types comme lui, on leur règle leur compte, définitivement ! »

En un geste défensif, la japonaise prit sa tête entre ses mains, une sale migraine la guettant. Couplées à sa fatigue, ces conneries commençaient à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle porta un regard noir successivement sur le bleuté et sur l'inconnu qui se trouvait là, attendant que l'un deux daigne lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

« Vous allez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Encore une fois, le fauteur de troubles esquiva sa question subtilement, s'adressant à nouveau au bleuté.

« Parfait, elle semble ne même pas savoir quoi que ce soit à notre sujet … Ca pourrait constituer une bonne occasion pour que je te fasse la peau !

- Va falloir que j't'explique en quelle langue qu'tu m'auras jamais, Madarame ? »

Sans davantage de cérémonies, les deux hommes se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, échangeant coup sur coup, aucun des deux ne parvenant à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre dans un premier temps. Secouée, Tatsuki observait la scène, ne sachant que faire. Malgré son absence de mouvement, son regard suivait le moindre geste de l'un ou de l'autre, elle était attentive à chaque détail. Après une dizaine de secondes, elle secoua la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux se plaçant devant son visage.

« Putain, je suis fatiguée là, qu'ils arrêtent leurs conneries, que je puisse aller dormir ! »

Sans réfléchir davantage à la possibilité qu'elle se prenne un coup qui ne lui était pas destiné, la brune avança dans leur direction, serrant les poings. Grimmjow était maintenant occupé à bloquer les mouvements de son adversaire, qui semblait tenir dans sa main droite … Un pieu ? Excédée par cette situation qui la dépassait complètement, elle leva les yeux vers le dénommé Madarame, et son poing alla violemment heurter le visage de ce dernier. « Ca fait du bien. », marmonna-t-elle, avant de lui assener un coup violent à l'estomac. Le bleuté relâcha les poignets de l'autre, qui sous la douleur tomba sur les rotules. Soudainement, la jeune femme sembla remarquer ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« On se casse.

- Ouais, vaut mieux j'crois. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient pris place dans la voiture du plus âgé, et se dirigeaient vers son domicile. La plus jeune tâchait de retrouver son calme, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Quant à l'autre, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il se contentait de regarder la route tout en dirigeant son véhicule. Il fallait bien qu'elle dise quelque chose, alors elle se lança.

« Tu sais de quoi il parlait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais.

- Tu vas devoir m'expliquer. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Tatsuki était toute retournée pour deux raisons. La première était le baiser de Grimmjow. La deuxième, cette discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec ce type, et les coups qui s'ensuivirent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc bien signifier ? Sa main était encore endolorie par les coups qu'elle avait donnés, mais présentement, elle s'en fichait. Etrangement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Elle était bien trop préoccupée. Alors elle resta ainsi, silencieuse, le regard vague, jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

D'habitude méfiante, elle ne demanda aucun compte à Grimmjow et le suivit jusqu'à son appartement, un vaste loft. Ne s'encombrant pas des bonnes manières, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans l'entrée du logement et se vautra quelques instants plus tard sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par le propriétaire des lieux qui prit place sur le fauteuil d'en face.

« Bon, va falloir que j't'explique tout c'qui vient d'se passer j'suppose.

- Un peu, ouais …

- De toute façon, vu qu'Aizen t'garde, fallait qu'je l'fasse. »

Il se releva, avant de partir en quête d'une pochette de liquide sombre dans la partie cuisine de la vaste pièce. La brune ne le suivait même plus du regard, bien trop perdue dans sa contemplation du plafond. Grimmjow vint se rasseoir et but une première gorgée, ayant plantée une paille dans la pochette de plastique. Tatsuki porta un regard suspicieux sur le contenant.

« Alors, par où commencer … T'crois à tout c'qui sort d'l'ordinaire ?

- Ca dépend de quoi.

- Ok, alors t'vas m'écouter attentivement sans m'couper. »

Il but à nouveau quelques gorgées, et déposa la pochette vide sur la table basse.

« Aizen m'avait d'mandé d'te raconter tout ça. Parce que t'seras vouée à nous suivre. L'gars qu'on a tabassé d't'à l'heure, c'est c'qu'on appelle un _hunter_. Ces gars-là chassent les mecs comme moi, ils ont décrété qu'on avait pas l'droit d'vivre. Pour eux, à Las Noches, on est tous bons à buter. J'pense qu'j'ai pas à t'faire un dessin, il a voulu m'foutre un pieu dans l'cœur c't'enfoiré… Bref, c'par notre nature différente qu'on tient, comme tu m'l'as d'mandé l'autre jour. »

La brune mit plusieurs minutes à correctement assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Elle se rassit au bord du canapé, les mains de chaque côté de ses jambes, la tête penchée, respirant à plein poumons. Elle avait beau analyser ce que Grimmjow venait de lui dire en long, en large et en travers, en mettant tous les éléments bout à bout, sa conclusion restait incohérente. Un pieu dans le cœur … Des ennemis bons à tuer … Des _hunters_ … Elle devait se faire une raison. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sans qu'elle ne sut dire s'il s'agissait de surprise ou d'horreur, et leva ce regard décontenancé vers son collègue. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

« Putain, non … Dis-moi que c'est un mauvais rêve, que je vais me réveiller ! Tu peux pas être un … être un … »

Impossible de prononcer ce mot. Si elle tapait à côté, et qu'il s'agissait en fait de quelque chose de simple et banal, de quoi aurait-elle l'air ? Son regard, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à détourner, continuait d'interroger son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt, le suppliait de lui dire qu'elle avait tort.

« Un vampire ? Si, j'peux en être un. J'dirais même mieux, t'en es entourée au taff, et t't'en es jamais aperçue. »

Elle pouvait y croire. Oui, elle le pouvait. Même si elle n'avait jamais été croyante, envers quelque religion que ce soit. Il lui semblait bien que ses parents venaient lui parler dans ses rêves, elle avait déjà senti la présence de personnes disparues à ses côtés. Cependant, jamais elle ne s'était posé la question de l'existence de créatures surnaturelles.

« Tu mens. »

Sauf qu'elle ne croyait pas fermement à ces mots. Ce fut simplement tout ce qu'elle était capable de dire, après une telle déclaration. Elle voulait juste tout nier en bloc, se réveiller, et se rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

« Tu veux juste t'en persuader, mais t'sais que j'dis vrai. A moins qu'il t'faille une preuve ? »

Toujours aussi secouée, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Tranquillement, le bleuté alla récupérer un couteau dans un tiroir, et revint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme qui tenta un mouvement de recul en voyant la lame aiguisée.

« J'me doute bien qu't'es choquée, mais j'vais rien t'faire, calme toi. R'garde. »

Sous les yeux de la brune, le plus âgé s'entailla profondément le poignet, réprimant une légère grimace. Une personne normale se viderait rapidement de son sang et se condamnerait à une mort certaine. Le corps de Grimmjow réagit différemment. Avant même que le sang n'ait eu le temps de commencer à s'écouler sur sa peau, la plaie se resserra et en quelques secondes, elle avait totalement disparu. Tatsuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais comment nier ce qui se trouvait juste sous son regard ? Oui, choquée, c'était le mot juste. Pas effrayée. Pas tétanisée non plus. Choquée. Elle sortit de son mutisme, les faits étaient là, elle ne pouvait les ignorer, quand bien même ils dépassaient totalement l'entendement humain.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? C'est complètement dingue …

- Et si c'était qu'ça. On peut s'déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine, on a une force colossale, et l'pire d'tout, on vieillit plus, on peut mourir qu'en s'faisant tuer.

- … Attend, y'a un truc que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Le chauve, tout à l'heure, il a dit que j'étais comme lui. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- J'vais pas t'mentir, sur l'coup j'ai cru qu't'étais une infiltrée pour l'compte de ces batards. Mais quand t'l'as cogné j'ai dû m'rendre à l'évidence. T'peux pas être des leurs, une de leurs règles d'or c'est d's'en prendre qu'aux vampires et jamais à leur propre camp. Par contre t'dois bien avoir un truc, c'pas possible qu't'aies pu l'mettre à terre comme ça. Les _hunter_ ont des facultés physiques bien plus élevées qu'les humains normaux. »

Décidemment, cette nuit allait marquer un tournant violent dans la vie de la japonaise. Une semaine avant, elle se trouvait encore au Japon, bien tranquille en dépit de son statut de chômeuse, et là … Elle côtoyait un vampire, venait de tabasser un gars dans la rue, et était en proie à un sérieux mal de crâne. Où donc avait-elle été mettre les pieds ? La réaction la plus censée aurait été la fuite, alors pourquoi restait-elle obstinément assise sur ce canapé, à côté d'un prédateur ? Soudain, elle tiqua sur ce dernier détail.

« Tu vas me tuer ? »

C'était une question bête, idiote, dénuée d'intérêt. Mais malgré cela, elle se devait de la poser, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Si j'avais voulu t'faire la peau, tu s'rais déjà plus d'ce monde, si ça peut t'rassurer. C'pas parce qu'on est différent que j'vais t'manipuler. Et si tu veux savoir, c'que j't'ai dit avant qu'Madarame s'ramène, j'le pensais. »

Même en sachant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, la brune ne parvenait pas à se méfier du bleuté. Il semblait sincère. L'atmosphère changea, laissant ces histoires de créatures surnaturelles en stand-by. Grimmjow vint placer sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, la caressant doucement, avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Aizen veut qu'on fasse d'toi une des nôtres, et même si dans une autre situation j'aurais pas d'scrupules, j'voudrais qu'là le choix vienne d'toi. J'serais définitivement une ordure si j't'imposais ça sans rien t'dire, avant d'te laisser t'démmerder et surement t'faire buter. Maintenant, si ça t'dérange pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on s'change les idées. »

Sans que la brune n'ait le temps de réagir ou même de répondre, elle était à nouveau allongée sur le canapé, le plus âgé au-dessus d'elle. La suite des évènements semblait plus sympathique, vue comme ça … Tatsuki n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, pas maintenant. Autant mettre toute cette histoire de dingues entre parenthèses, et reprendre les occupations plus agréables là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Le vampire arborait un magnifique sourire carnassier, la jeune femme l'observa sans bouger, une lueur de défi traversant son regard.

« Avant de te planter les crocs dans la gorge, je commence par te mettre dans mon lit. C'est donc ça ton plan ?

- Un problème avec ça ?

- Hum … Ton premier projet me dérange pas tant que ça. »

La lycéenne studieuse, sérieuse se trouvait à mille lieux de là, pour laisser les commandes à sa personnalité bagarreuse et impulsive. Si elle continuait à retourner son nouveau problème dans tous les sens, elle en ressortirait mentalement épuisée. Jaggerjack était là, elle lui plaisait, il ne la laissait pas indifférente … Alors au diable toutes ces histoires, elle aurait bien le temps de s'en préoccuper sur les deux journées qui suivraient.

Sans se faire prier, elle plaça ses bras autour du cou du bleuté et le rapprocha d'elle, plaquant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, qui ne tardèrent pas à laisser passer leurs langues qui s'abord se trouvèrent, pour s'effleurer de nombreuses fois et ne plus cesser.


End file.
